The Dreamer's Obsession
by CelestialHeavens
Summary: A person's dream can turn to reality. If the person let their dream consume them, it would be a nightmare. Their obsession. Their pain. Another's pain as well. T for now. One-sided Love. For a bit. Maybe. Conner/OC and Conner/Megan.
1. Life-Shattering Experience

**Life-Shattering Experience**

Mari Ying. Age, 18 years old, college student, orphan; for whatever reason, she felt horribly depressed. She doesn't know why, but for some reason, she just felt the need to just end it all. And the memories in her head, for some reason she's been thinking of the worst times in her life. The death of her parents, the loneliness she's always been in, her best friend's death, the feeling of uncertainty if she's capable in taking care of a young boy by herself… And now, she's standing on top of a building looking down.

A few hours ago, she was supposed to be volunteering for a medical project concerning people with mental illness and catatonic depression. She went in thinking she'd help out around for the medical project, but what she didn't know was that they knocked her out and stuck her on a strange chair where she's sitting in front of a patient who is unresponsive. The nurses then came into the room pushing a cart with two tubes and a pair of needles on it. She couldn't help but feel extremely worried and scared. She thought it would be an innocent volunteering, not this. She wanted to say something but the nurses pulled her head back, strapped it in place, one of them then took off her glasses off her face then placed it on the cart and took out the needles. Mari started struggling and started yelling,

"What is the meaning of this?! What are you going to do to me?!"

"Now now, you've volunteered to be part of the project haven't you? So, it will be a short one. Promise." One of the nurses said and she then pierced the needle into her, the other nurse did the same to the patient and they both then waited for the doctor. For what felt like hours, but was only a few minutes, the doctor came with a cart of his own with a cloth over whatever it was he's hiding under it. The doctor is a strange jittery man, who looked like he hadn't slept for weeks and his wardrobe looked decent enough to look like he's ready for an event, but not as neat as he thought, like he doesn't really know how to dress himself properly for that particular event. Mari could feel her breath getting short and she could tell she's hyperventilating; the doctor then pulled the sheet off the cart revealing some kind of weird machine that can be attached to the head. The doctor then spoke up,

"Hello everyone! Thank you for attending the lecture! Today, I will be showing my demonstration of my new invention!"

She didn't understand until she noticed the area she's in. it looked like there are an audience above them all around the room. She then noticed that what they're on is actually a stage. She then struggled against the straps as the doctor picked up one of the devices of his invention and placed it on the patient's head. He then picked up the second device and walked up to her. Her heart started racing as the doctor got closer, she tugged her hands as hard as she can, but he placed the head piece on her head which was actually very painful as the needles on it pierced through her head causing blood to fall. When he's done, the doctor went up to the machine,

"Now, it begins. Today, I will show you how we will help the mentally ill. Our volunteer will be reading this patient's emotions with the serum my nurses injected into them and now, the machine I've invented will project thoughts of the patient and we can see what her problem in her head is. We can see her thoughts, her memories, through our volunteer here. Our volunteer will sense the patient's emotion and our volunteer will show us what she's feeling!"

Mari could feel herself about ready to faint as the doctor started the machine. The head piece on her head then started glowing, then sparking. Whatever that machine is doing it's making her body feel strange, like it's heating up and her skin feels like it's getting burned off, she couldn't help but let out a painful scream as the machine then started expanding, the doctor and nurses stared at the machine and started running, the machine then explode. Mari didn't know what happened next, but after that loud explosion, she blacked out.

Mari stood over the edge of the building, shadows covering nearly half her view. Some people stared up at the building she's on pointing and screaming, she wondered why everyone is screaming, their voices are so loud and clear, as she threw herself off. She closed her eyes feeling about ready to die when suddenly, her feelings changed. She opened her eyes feeling extreme fear; she let out a scream feeling the wind through her body. She then covered her face waiting for the impact wishing she had never thrown herself off the building and wishing she could see her little brother again. When suddenly, she felt she was getting pulled and she could feel something pressing her to them as they both landed rather roughly. She pulled her hands from her face and opened her eyes to see a face looking down on her. It's a boy who saved her, around his teens. He has short black hair and a strong jaw line; his eyes are a piercing blue colour. His face is very handsome to what people will say, but to her, he just reminded her of her recently deceased friend. Neither of them said a word, until out of nowhere; she broke down and started crying into her saviour's chest wetting his black shirt until she blacked out.

The Justice League gave the young team a mission. They were given to investigate a building that holds suspicious activities; the team learned the sketchy activities were underground doctors and inventors demonstrating their research or inventions to the underground organizations hoping to sell their inventions for great sums of money.

The team managed to find the founder of the underground business; they took his guards down just fine, until they heard the sound of the fire alarm and explosions. Aqualad told Kid Flash and Artemis to tie the founder and his guards up and take them to a safer place as the rest went to search the area for survivors. Superboy followed the team out as they round up the survivors, but stopped when he noticed something strange about his shadow. His shadow popped out of the wall and started flying to the direction of the stairs, he decided to follow it. The team managed to get the survivors out of the building and all was well, Miss Martian then noticed Superboy was missing and was about to ask the team where he was when a survivor started pointing out at the building screaming at whatever they're seeing, the team turned around not really prepared for the surprise in front of them. The burning building looked like it was getting engulfed in a large shadow, but keeping the building from being engulfed was a figure on top of the building, Miss Martian looked closely and could see clearly that it's a girl, about 5'4 and around their age. The girl stood there for a for seconds until she threw herself off the building, Miss Martian let out a gasp and was ready to catch her when Superboy then jumped after her. They watched him catch her mid-fall and landed. The team ran up to them as the girl in his arms fainted in his arms after her break down,

"Superboy!" Miss Martian called out when she made it to him. Superboy stood up from the ground holding the unconscious girl in his arms. The rest of the team reach them when Kid Flash spoke up,

"Well, that was interesting. What do we do now?"

"Of course we need to report this to the Justice League, we obviously got more than we came for and it looks like she won't wake up any time soon." Robin told them as he started calling for Batman. As he was doing that, Artemis looked at the girl in Superboy's arms and spoke,

"Have to say, she put up quite a show. I haven't seen anyone lose it quite like her before."

Aqualad told everyone to move out from the site and arrest the ones who were participating in the sketchy presentations, they all then decided to head back to Mount Justice where they think it'll be a little safer to keep the girl.

Mari abruptly shot up from bed gasping and soaked in sweat, completely disoriented. She touched her forehead and could feel bandages wrapped around her head now remembering the device from before and shuddered. She looked around the wondering where she is and what's going on. She could see that, she is in a bedroom. She couldn't help but get scared and scrambled out of bed,

"W-where am I? W-what's going o-on?" She stuttered as she looked around some more getting overwhelmed, she then headed to the doorway out to the hallway. She started hyperventilating and turned left running hoping to find the exit. It's been maybe an hour looking for an exit when her breath was getting short and she needed to stop to breathe. She cupped her hands over her mouth to calm herself. When her breath became calmer, a hand roughly grabbed her by the shoulder,

"What are you doing?" looking up at the face of the one who spoke, she could see it was the boy who saved her. She gasped and quickly backed away scared,

"Who are you?! Where am I!?" She demanded as her heart rate picked up again. The boy didn't say anything and just glared at her which isn't doing anything other than making her more agitated than she already is, then a second boy in yellow came running to them at an inhumanly fast speed,

"Oh! Superboy, you found her, good job!" The boy in yellow said as he patted him on the back, Mari then started to inch away from them as the boy in yellow tried approaching her,

"Hey, its okay, we're not here to hurt you. We're here to help you out, okay?" The boy's words eased her a little bit until a voice suddenly spoke up from out of nowhere,

"_Hello, Superboy? Wally? Did you find her?"_ A female voice from nowhere spoke causing her to scream,

"Wha- Who's there?!" She yelled holding her head, the boy in yellow could see, very clearly, that what the voice in their is really not helping at all, and tried to tell the voice not to use her telepathy right now,

"_Uh... Megan? I don't think you should use your telepathy right now..."_

"_Hmm? Why not? Is everything okay?"_

"_Yeah... No. Not really."_

Unbeknownst to Mari, a huge bunch of shadow tentacles was forming from behind her, looking about ready to attack. The one called Superboy growled at her getting himself to attack as well, but the boy in yellow now known as Wally turned to him and shook his head to him,

"Don't, Superboy! You'll just make it-" he tried to tell him, but ended up getting hit by one of them to the side of the hallway. Mari turned around and sees those tentacles in shock. She then backed away from it, but unfortunately, it's following her. She let out a scream and started running from the opposite direction of the shadow and passed the two boys, Superboy tried chasing after her, but ended up getting hit by one of them as well.

Mari then made it to what looks like the center of the unknown place, she ran to the center quickly looking around for an exit when that shadow thing followed close behind, she quickly ran away from it, she noticed it getting bigger. She couldn't help but start crying,

"AHH! HELP ME!" After that, she tripped and fell on the spot. She got up from the ground and turned her head to the shadow and suddenly turned to a ball, hoping to shield herself from any attack from it.

Megan flew around the hideout, looking for the girl, when she could hear panicked thoughts screaming in her head. She knows the girl is scared and confused and she knows she needs to find her and calm her down. She then could sense the girl stopped at the center of the hideout and decided to gather everyone together,

"Everyone, the girl is in the center of the hideout."

And, so everyone then headed to the center of the hideout, which was surprisingly difficult since the shadows were in the way and attacking the team in such a frenzy way; they all made it to the center and could see the girl huddled into a corner covering her eyes, and face away from that huge shadow standing over her. The shadow then turned itself into tentacles and attacked the team once again; Robin dodged two or three of the shadows and threw three of his batarangs as Aqualad cut a few as it tried surrounding him. The shadows tried getting Kid Flash but he of course is too fast for them, Superboy just charged at them head on and punched two or three of them. Megan could see through her mind that the girl is denying what's in front of her and she could see in that girl's mind that she had no idea of the power she has. Megan then concentrated to the girl, hoping to reach her,

"_You must calm down." _She told her, the girl shot her head up after hearing Megan in her head. The girl then held her head tightly quivering,

"_P-please! Stop this! I can't take it anymore!"_She told her sobbing; Megan dodged some shadows and responded,

"_I can't, only you can stop it!"_ The girl stopped crying and just looked confused,

"_What?! Me?! How?! I don't even know what's going on let alone know how to stop this thing!" _Megan understands the girl is confused, but if she doesn't do something now, the hideout will collapse and everyone will die. She dodged a few more and spoke again,

"_I know you may not believe this, but it seems these shadows are your powers. You have to find a way to control it."_

"_What...? B-but... How?"_

"_Please, we don't have much time!"_After she said her piece, Megan had no choice but to cut off and defend herself when more shadows came her way.

Mari watched those strange people fight completely dumbfounded. All her live, she never would have thought how her life would turn to something out of a comic book... Getting suddenly involved in some horrible experiment, getting into a freak accident, achieving powers, meeting superheroes... It's all too farfetched! Well, she knows superheroes exist and all, but her meeting them just feel like one in a million. What Mari would ever thought she'd ever be in is a normal life. Well. What she'd thought a normal life would be. She just hoped to live with her brother happily and support him as much as she can, and even maybe, she gets a better job to support the two of them by getting a better home and she would help her brother grow to be a fine adult in the future. The shadows are getting even worse now and Mari is now starting to lose herself inside her memories or even her 'what if's and 'should have's.

Superboy turned to her and ran to her direction, thinking if he went to her he'd stop her somehow. As he made it to her, he pulled her by the collar making her snap out of her trance.

Mari stared up at the boy surprised by his sudden pull at her collar. The boy just glared at her, looking as if to find a way to stop this whole mess. Mari just continued staring at this boy now remembering how much he almost physically looks like her dead friend. His black hair in the same haircut, the same strong jaw line... It's funny, especially how their physiques are similar, but obviously this boy is a lot fit than he was. She remembered teasing him about that and he wouldn't even be fazed at all, just good-heartedly brush it off as if his little sister was teasing him. She remembered how happy her little brother was and how he used to cling and looked up to him all the time.

Superboy was thinking of knocking her out, when he noticed the shadows stopped attacking his team. He then also noticed the shadows are getting smaller. He let go of the girl's collar as she collapsed to the floor. The Team sheathed their weapons as the Shadows disappeared. Megan then went up to the both of them and checked to see how the girl was doing; she could see the girl is in a dazed state, looking relieved. He turned to her wondering what he did to stop it; she didn't look at him and just sat there looking at the floor. Aqualad then went up to them,

"Good job, Superboy." Superboy looked at him not knowing what to say and just responded,

"Uh... Yeah." Megan held the girl up and told them she's going to bring her to the lounging room for her to sit down and rest as the rest of the team will clean up the place after what just happened a few seconds ago. Superboy just stood in place a few seconds just watching Megan and that girl head to the lounging room. The girl then turned her head to him see him just staring at her. She noticed and meekly turned back forward, as they finally left his view he went ahead and helped with the cleaning.


	2. Finding Familiarity

**Finding Familiarity**

Everything has finally calmed down now and most of the team and some Justice League members checked the damage of the hideout to see how big it was, Mari is now sitting at a large table with her hands on her lap in front of Batman, Green Arrow and Black Canary discussing amongst themselves and obviously about her with Robin and that girl she learned is named Megan in the room as well. She looked at each of them individually and still couldn't really process what's happening to her so far, she continued staring at the table's surface when Batman turned to her and spoke up,

"We've decided you have to stay here."Mari looked up at him dumbfounded; she searched for what to say and started stuttering,

"W-what...? No. I-I can't stay here."

"As you may have already noticed, you have new found powers you can't control yet. So, it's not wise to let you go out into the world like this." Batman told her as she shook her head,

"I can't stay here! As you may have noticed I have a life, so I have things I need to do!" She argued, standing up from her seat,

"A life you can't handle right now. You need to understand you're a threat to society as you are right now, so you need to stay to hone your powers." Mari shook her head once again feeling annoyed,

"No! You don't understand! The reason why I can't stay here is because I have a little brother to take care of! I can't just leave him alone by himself! He's only eleven! If I stay here, how long will that be?" She told him angrily, during her outburst, her powers then reacted, nearly hitting Green Arrow, but he dodged it by taking a quick back step. Batman shook his head and looked at her sternly,

"I understand, but do you really want to risk your brother's life in this condition, then?" His question struck her speechless. Right. She didn't think of that. If she went home, how will she deal with her powers? She might hurt her brother in the process, but if she stays. ...She bit her lip, pulling her fist she didn't realize she squeezed so tightly to her chest and looked back at the man and asked sternly,

"If I stay here to control my powers, what will happen to my brother?"

"He will be taken care of, of course," Batman answered her,

"Really? Where will he go, then?" She asked feeling herself shrink and sitting back down now deep in thought, dreading on everything,

"What's gonna happen now?" She muttered. Green Arrow then spoke up to her,

"We'll figure out where he'll be staying for the time being, but I assure you, your brother will be in safe hands. We'll make sure of that."

"But what about college, my job, and my apartment, I can't just stay absent for however long this will take me, my manager would kill me!" She told them, feeling as if her life is crumbling before her eyes,

"I'm afraid you have to quit your job. As for your apartment, I guess I'll help you maintain it for a while considering, you're just a college student, right? So, I'll find a way for that until you finally can handle your powers."

Mari looked back at Batman surprised,

"What? You would do that?! I-I don't know how to repay you."

"Don't. Just stay here and learn to control your powers. That's all."

"I... Thank you." She muttered to him, looking away from all of them. Megan, then out of nowhere spoke into her head,

"_Everything is going to be okay, so please don't worry."_ Mari gritted her teeth and mentally replied,

"_Please don't do that, I can't handle it right now."_

"_Oh, you mean the telepathy?"_

"_Yes. Please don't use it around me right now."_ Mari scrunched her eyebrows as she continued to look down at the floor telling her. Megan looked at her sadly and muttered,

"I'm sorry..." Mari turned her head even farther away from them. She knows that girl just wanted to help, but she can't deal with them at all right now. She just needs a lot of time for herself right now.

* * *

And so, she was shown to her new room. Mari looked at it, she could see it's bigger than the living room of her apartment but, there's no window. All in all, though. It's pretty empty, of course. Megan watched her as she finished looking around then headed to the bed and sat on it,

"If you need anything, I'll just be in my room." Mari turned to her and nodded,

"...Thank you." Megan then left the room. Mari is now finally alone. She wondered what they're going to do to help her control her new found powers. She hated it. Not only is it scary, it also makes her seem like she's a bad guy or something. It's so dark and strange. It even magnetizes how she is. Anti-social, timid, and quiet; and to top it all off, it just makes her feel extremely thought some more as her hands on her lap tighten into fists. She then reaches her hand to her face to adjust her glasses. ...Only for her hand to touch her nose,

"Huh? My glasses! Oh yeah, that's right. That nurse took it off." She let out a sigh and got up from her bed to call for that green girl named Megan. Now that she thought of it, she wanted to know why she's green but she isn't sure if she should ask her about that, she didn't really want to come off as rude after all. When she made it out of her room, she realized she didn't know which room was Megan's. She then walked down the hallway to see a blob moving up the hallway, when they got closer, she could now clearly see it's that boy that helped her earlier. She stopped in her tracks as he looked at her then walked passed her. She watched him until he walks into a room, which she assumes must be his room. And turned back around to look for Megan's room... Then turn back around again realizing she could just ask him where her room is, of course.

She hesitantly stood in front of the door of the room the boy just walked into and slowly but surely knocked on the door, she tensed when the door opened and she's now face to face with the boy. She looked up at him and noticed how tall he is now causing her to shrink. He just stared down at her waiting for her to speak. Mari shook and spoke,

"Uh, hi." He just stared for a few seconds and nodded in response. She started sweatingnow twiddling with her fingers and stuttered,

"S-so, I was wondering... D-do you know where Megan's room is?"

Superboy couldn't help but feel the awkward tension in the air; the girl's posture was so tense. He stared for a few more minutes and finally asked,

"Why are you so tense?" The girl froze and started stuttering again,

"T-tense? D-do I look tense?"

"Yes. Do I bother you or something?" He asked her not realizing himself narrowing his eyes at her causing her to sweat now waving her hands in front of her,

"Oh! No! You don't bother me; I'm s-sorry for acting this way... I can't talk to people very well... I'm sorry." He let out a sigh. This girl is a nervous wreck. He then realized he didn't even know her name,

"Oh yeah. What's your name, anyway?" The girl the rubbed her hands and answered,

"It's Mari... What's yours?" He hesitated and answered,

"I'm... Conner Kent." The girl he now know as Mari looked at him questioningly,

"What's wrong?" He let out a sigh and shook his head in response,

"Uh... I guess I'm still getting used to my name." She's now giving him a more confused look, he turned away,

"It's a long story." She continued to stare at him making him slightly annoyed and asked,

"Well, what?" She then remembered what she was there for in the first place,

"Oh, uh. I remember why I was here."

"Hmm? Oh, right. Her room's at the end of the hall." Conner told her. She then bows her head to him and thanked him,

"Thank you. Oh and please tell me about your name sometime, okay?" She then went to Megan's room. He he didn't say anything and just watch her go.

Mari finally made it to Megan's room and knocked on her door, the door then opened and there stood Megan,

"Hi. Um, it's about my glasses."

* * *

Mari is now standing in front of everyone she'll be staying for the time being. She looked at each of them; she didn't think to see everyone's true identity, minus Aqualad, the boy, and Megan. The boy in the sunglasses seems like he's still hiding his identity. She could also see most of them still look to be in high school. She pushed her new found glasses up her face as she spoke,

"Um… I-it's nice to meet you all. I'm Mari Ying and I'll be staying with all of you for the time being, please treat me well." She then bowed her head to them.

The team then each greeted her. The one she remembered named Wally went up to her and spoke to her with a hand around her shoulder,

"Hey. I'm Wally. Last time we talked was pretty bad so, why don't we start over by going somewhere nice talking about ourselves, you and me." He then got smacked upside the head by a girl with long blonde hairtied in a ponytail. Wally held where his head was hit and winced,

"Ow! What's that for!?"

"That's for being a moron." She told him then turned to the girl,

"Don't mind him; he likes to do that a lot." Mari stared at her for a bit then nodded to her,

"And yeah, you can call me Artemis." Mari nodded to her, and then the next person went up to greet her,

"I am Aqualad, I am humbled to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." Then, that boy she assumed is Robin went to greet her as well,

"And you kind of know who I am." She nodded and greeted him.

Conner watched everyone talking to the girl until Wally called to him,

"Yo Supie! Come greet Mari." Conner didn't say anything and went up to her. Mari turned and looked up at him giving him a sheepish smile,

"Hello again." He turned his head away from her. He just doesn't know how to act around this girl. Mari looked at him questioningly and then remembered something,

"You need to tell me about your name." Oh right he forgot. He rubbed the back of his head now getting awkward,

"Uh... yeah." Wally went up to them and replied,

"Oh, you guys met already? And the name thing, I guess I'll tell you..."

"You don't need to. It'll take too long." Conner interrupted him, getting annoyed; Mari felt disappointed but answered,

"Okay, I understand." And so he was about to leave but couldn't help hear Wally and Robin snicker at him and shot a glare at them as he continued walking. Mari placed a hand on her chin just thinking when Wally finished snickering,

"I don't know why he's acting like that but, well. He's always like that." As Wally kept talking to Mari, Megan couldn't help but get jealous. Conner and Mari started talking; she doesn't know how to take it. But, it's only been one month and 15 days since he and Megan met, so why does that matter? Megan just couldn't help but have a battle in her head. Mari couldn't help but feeling jealous somehow. She doesn't know why though. She pondered that for a while until Robin asked her,

"So, did you get the whole tour around the place?" Mari turned to him,

"Hmm? Oh! No not yet."

"Then we'll show you." Wally moved to her side and beckoned her to follow.

* * *

The next day came and Black Canary and Green Arrow have arrived to train the Team. Green Arrow is to train with the Team while Black Canary trains Mari. The training is going fine so far. Black Canary taught her to try and discover her powers by playing around for a bit. By playing around, she meant Mari's emotions. Black Canary assumed Mari's powers are controlled by manipulating her own emotions after Batman had explained what had happened in the cave, so she is to help the girl to control it so she is able to go around in public without losing control over her powers. Mari hoped to that, so she's been as attentive to Black Canary's lectures as much as possible. Black Canary watched her as she meditated. Mari learned she could feel everyone's emotions. Happiness, eagerness and even annoyance; Mari opened her eyes and turned to Black Canary,

"I learned, I can read people's emotions. But I can't distinguish whose it is unless they're alone or right in front of me." She said happily. She doesn't understand why she's happy, but she is until she finally pieced it together in her head. Black Canary nodded and asked,

"Anything else have you discovered?" Mari thought for a bit then understood,

"But, I get affected easily with everyone else's emotions so, I think I might act them out." Black canary is then deep in thought until she understands what she needed to learn,

"I guess you need to learn to find a way not to act out those feelings. Try meditating some more and I'm sure you'll figure it out. And I guess, you can also try to stop yourself from acting them out if you catch yourself doing it." Mari just nodded,

"Okay, I'll try." She then meditated some more. The whole day, Mari has been meditating until Black Canary and Green Arrow had to leave the cave. The team then decided to call it a day and so, Wally, Artemis and Robin decided to go home, which leaves Megan, Conner, Aqualad and Mari. It's almost dinner time, so Megan went to cook up some dinner, Aqualad went to his room and Conner hung around in the training room for a bit then went to the lounging area to watch TV. As Megan's done making dinner, Conner was asked to get everyone. Mari is still meditating until Conner went to get her; Mari could feel Conner approach her and opened her eyes. He crossed his arms and spoke,

"Um, dinner's ready." She smiled to him feeling serene and nodded then followed him to the kitchen. The four of them are having a nice dinner when she turned to the TV since it's on when she sees her picture on TV, the reporter was in the middle of speaking,

"-the kidnapping is still continuous. The next missing person is a girl named Mari Ying. A college student who was last scene..." Mari stood up and getting upset which startled the team sitting with her,

"What? No, I'm not missing!" She yelled at the TV making her power react again as she heard the reporter talking about her brother being the last person to talk to her Causing some items from around the room to fall over or break. She gritted her teeth and stormed out of the room with Conner chasing after then blocked her way,

"Get out of my way!" she told him angrily as she tried to move around him but he took hold of her arm,

"You obviously can't go. You can't control your powers, remember?"He pointed out not letting go of her arm. She tried pulled her arm from his gripped but he's just too strong, Aqualad then ran to them and spoke,

"You must not lose yourself!" She then snapped at him,

"But my brother thinks I'm missing! I need to go back home to him!" Megan made it to her and tried to calm her down,

"Please, you must calm down! Your powers are reacting again!" Mari turned around behind her and sees her shadows are wrecking the place, again. She unclenched her teeth and took a deep breath remembering how to control her emotions. She knew she tends to overreact and is emotional, but how can she stay calm at this situation? She looked at the ground and then up at Conner. He just watched her as she looked at him in the eyes seeing that he is concerned with her despite him not showing it. She did admire that part of the guy, she only just wished to stay just as calm. When she calmed down, he then let go of her arm,

"You're right. I'm sorry for losing my control again. It's just... I'm really worried about my brother; the Justice League said they would look out for him, but in what way?" Aqualad understood and reassured her,

"I understand you must be worried about your brother, but you must know you need to still stay here to harness them." Mari looked at each one of them and could read each of their emotions. Each one of them is obviously concerned, but she already knew about that. She then sighed as she feels herself feeling concerned,

"I... will be in my room." She then heads to her room leaving the Team to themselves. Conner couldn't help but feel a little bit concerned about her and excused himself to go to his room as well.

* * *

It's now night time. Mari slowly and quietly opened her door then popped out her head to see if the coast is clear, when it is she opened the door fully and stepped out then carefully closed the door. She then proceeded to sneak to the area where they hold the Motorbikes. Despite not know a thing about motorcycles, she thought she'd just take one, escape the place, learn how to ride it, and head home, hoping her brother would still be there. When she got there, she grabbed a bike and headed to the exit when she felt the bike went to a halt as she pulled it. She looked from behind her, surprised. Conner held the bike in one place with one hand without any effort, she glared at him,

"Please let go." He just glared at her not letting go of the bike,

"Not until you tell me why you're leaving." The two of them just glared at each other until she gave up,

"Okay fine! I still can't stand staying here any longer without seeing if my brother is okay! I need to see him." She told him angrily. Her eyes then started stinging as tears started to form hoping for him to let her go.

Conner looked at her for a few moments, a little impressed by how far she would go just to see her brother despite her timid demeanour,

"You really are that worried, huh?" he guessed, she continued to glare at him. He is deep in thought but continued,

"But I can't do anything. If I let you go, we'd be in a lot of trouble, of course. And if you cared about him that much why not just ask the Justice League if you're so eager." He's right. She did it again. She never even thought of that at all. She's so stupid. Mari stared at the ground when Conner spoke up again just to get her attention,

"Come on. Go back to your room. We'll deal with this in the morning." Mari looked back up to him as he beckoned her to follow, she did slowly.

* * *

The Justice League agreed for her to see her brother again after her getting upset over the news of course, but all is well. She learned to control her shadows next, after the many tries, she learned that staying calm helped and she's learning how to manipulate her shadows as she goes. Right now, she learned to form it into a ball, Conner and Aqualad were sparring each other, when Green Arrow came into the training room. Everyone stopped what they're doing and turned to him. Green Arrow turned to Mari and told her,

"We've got someone you wanted to see." Mari's eyes brightened as the shadow in her hands lost its ball like form when she threw her concentration out the windowand ran up to him,

"Really?" She said happily, Green Arrow just chuckled,

"Calm down, yes. Batman is with him right now." She then ran passed him to the entrance eagerly. The team followed her now curious as to who she's seeing as Robin and Megan assumed who they think it is, Conner just watch her run eagerly to where her brother is.

When she finally got there she called his name when she sees his small form standing next to Batman with his eyesshining in extreme interest over the scanner saying Batman's name and number,

"Cole!" She called out his name, the boy turned around to her, surprised by getting called. It took him a few seconds to process until his eyes start to water then ran into her arms bursting into tears,

"Mari! I thought were gone, too!" He cried, Mari held tightly sobbing as well,

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." She chanted as she continued to hold him tightly. The team watched the two of them a little confused. Wally and Artemis didn't know what's going on; Megan and Aqualad were trying to piece together about this as Robin finally understood what's going on and Conner just watched those two. After finishing staring at the two siblings stupidly, Wally went to Batman and asked,

"So uh, who's the kid?" Green Arrow answered walking beside Batman,

"That's her younger brother." Wally just did a near neck breaking head turn now confused as ever. Looking at the boy more closely, he looks nothing like his sister at is definitely Asian while her brother is Caucasian. The only thing they have the same is the black hair, but that's it,

"Huh? Really?! That's her brother?! They… They really don't look like each other." He puzzled,

"Well, don't you think maybe they're adopted siblings?" Robin pointed out, Wally then made an 'O' sound now understanding what's going on,

"Okay, then. Why the kid here is, is a better question." Artemis stated when she looked at the siblings. Mari looked at the team and let go her brother and explained to them,

"This is my brother, Cole. Yes, we're not blood related and the reason he's here is because I asked the League if I could see him. So, he's here." Cole is still busy wiping his tears from his face then sees Conner now staring at him. Conner caught him staring and looked at him questioningly; the kid quickly turned his head pretending he didn't just stare at him until he noticed the device on the wall and went to it completely interested. Batman asked if they could talk privately and she complied then went to the other side of the room away from everyone. Mari talked to Batman about her brother asking if he could stay with her so she could watch over him, he disagreed,

"He can't stay here." She argued back,

"And why not?!"

"It's too dangerous here." He told her. She shook her head glaring at him,

"Why would it be dangerous?"

"Since this place is headquarters, it would be the first thing our enemies would go to, to attack if they've learned the location of this place. It happened before; also, since you're still learning your powers, he's still going to be at risk." Mari gritted her teeth feeling her blood boil. Him saying all of that just makes her feel like she's some kind of monster to be kept locked up or something. She looked down now feeling her anger getting a little too tense then took deep breaths trying to keep her emotions in control, when she felt calmer; she looked toward her brother and watched him examine every machine or device around the room, she smiled sadly and agreed,

"I guess you're right... unfortunately." Batman nodded,

"Then, you understand-"

"But... Can he stay just for one day? Or even for a few hours?" She asked him feeling her heart clench tightly in her chest. He thought for a moment then nodded his head,

"Alright, he will stay by the end of the day, that's it." He then left with Green Arrow. She watched him leave then went to Cole to tell him he'll be staying only for a while.

The team talked amongst themselves until they decide to just introduce themselves to the kid since he'll be around for a few hours. Cole then turned his attention to the approaching teens, Megan started first,

"Hello. I'm Megan, nice to meet you." She said to him, awkwardly. Cole just stared at her then asked,

"Hi... Um... why are you green?" Mari then slapped him in the arm,

"Ow! What?" He whined rubbing his arm,

"Cole! You can't just ask people why they're green." She scolded him; Megan chuckled and waved her hands,

"No, no it's okay. It's because I'm Martian." Cole stopped rubbing his arm then looked at her all starry-eyed,

"Whoa! really?! That's cool!" Megan just giggled thinking how adorable the boy is until Wally cleared his throat,

"Um, are you forgetting something?" He said jokingly,

"Oh! Hello, Megan!" Megan told herself lightly palming her forehead, then gestured to the team,

"This is the team. Wally. Artemis. Robin, Aqualad and Conner." Cole looked at all of them then stopped to Conner. The two of them just had a staring contest. Mari smiled, then placed her hand on Cole's shoulder,

"It seems like he likes you." Cole puffed up his cheeks then ran to whatever took his attention. Mari just smiled to Conner then followed her brother around fondly.

The two of them are now alone, Cole happily looking at all the technology the cave has,

"Wow! I can't believe these guys got this many awesome stuff here!" He said excitedly wanting to take everything apart just to see inside them,

"Well, what did you expect in superhero headquarters?" Mari chuckled; He just shrugged continuing on looking when she spoke up,

"Cole, I need to tell you something."

The boy turned to Mari, wondering what she would say,

"I have to stay here for a while." Cole gave a questioning look,

"Why? Did you do something?"

"More like something happened to me." she sighed,

"Like what? Oh! Did you get super powers?" He hit the nail right on the head. She knew he's sharp as a whip. She nodded to him,

"Yeah, you're right. I need to stay here to learn how to control it."

"And you'll be joining the Justice League to help out?" Cole Excitedly assumed. Mari shook her head and crossed her arms,

"No. I'm just here to control my powers and that's it." Cole crossed his arms questioningly,

"Then, we'll be staying here?" She looked at him sadly,

"Unfortunately, only I have to stay here."

"What? Then I have to live with him again?" Cole said disappointed, now that he mentioned it, she wondered who is looking after him,

"So, who is looking after you now that I have to stay here for a while?" She asked him curious,

"Oh, it's justthis lady. Her name's Diana. She said she is hired to take care of me for a while as the police investigate your whereabouts." Cole told her. Mari wondered how they hired this lady when Conner entered the room. The two of them turn their attention to him; he couldn't help but notice how much the kid is just staring at him and stared back questioningly. The kid then ran and hid behind will ask her about him later. Mari greeted him,

"Hey Conner, what brings you here?"

"I'm here mostly to ask how things are, I guess." He said looking away from the two of them; she gave out a small smile,

"We're fine. Thanks for asking."Mariturned to Cole,

"Come on, Cole don't hide behind me like that. He's not gonna hurt you or anything." Cole's cheeks then turned red in embarrassment,

"I know that." He snapped childishly then looked crossed his arms pouting in embarrassment, she just chuckled in response. Cole huffed then turned his attention to more of the cave's technology, Mari watched him look around in amazement as Conner stood beside her. She turned her head to him,

"Um... Thank you." He turned to her questioningly,

"What for?"

"You know, from stopping me from doing anything stupid. I appreciate that." She told him abashed and twiddling her thumbs. Conner crossed his arms and responded,

"Eh, it's nothing." Nothing was said for a few seconds until Mari spoke,

"Still... Thank you."

"So... Will you tell me why your brother likes staring at me so much? As if, I'm something he couldn't really process through his mind or something?" Mari then realize he doesn't know yet,

"Oh sorry about that it's just, you really remind him of his brother so..." She then told him as to what had happened to them just last year,

"So that's why he acts this way around you, especially by the fact that his brother died just last year and that's why I was so persistent in taking care of him." Conner finally understands as Cole went up to them and the three of them talked.

Throughout the whole day, Cole hung out with each of the team. The two people he liked hanging around with were Robin and Conner. Robin because he had the interesting gadgets and Conner for obvious reasons; Conner doesn't mind.

It's now the end of the day and Mari had to say good bye,

"I'm going to miss you, Cole." She told him hugging him tightly,

"Don't worry, sis, I'll be fine. Just work on controlling your powers and you'll come home in no time!" He told her hugging her back. She let go and nodded wiping away her tears,

"It's time," Batman told him. Cole nodded as he waved goodbye to her and the team then followed Batman out of the cave. She watches them leave now determined to learn to control her powers so she can finally get to go home.

* * *

**AN: **So, yeah. I worked kinda hard on this one this time XP I'm actually exploring on how to write my stories better, somewhat and yeah. XP I'm of course still working on Snowflakes it's just that two months or so ago, my computer broke and I lost everything on my hard drive which sucks so much I have to tell you, but surprisingly I didn't feel all that bad unlike the past two years but anyway... I didn't have another hard drive to save it on and yeah. Now I had to remake the chapter I kinda neglected because I had too many things going on and I was down at the time to even continue, yeah. So, for the people who really like my Snowflakes Story. I'm sorry. But I'll pick it up again sometime soon when I really, really am up to shape in continuing it again. :). So, I'll continue Snowflakes soon. After I'm done with my high on Young Justice. XD


	3. Smuggling Desire

**Smuggling Desire**

The city is bustling with life. Two women walk through the crowd crossing the street, hand in hand, a confident young woman leading a timid girl about the same age. The two of them were enjoying the scenery until the confident woman's phone started to ring. She sighed annoyed and picked up,

"Hello." She answered with a snarl,

"Where are you two going? You're supposed to head to the warehouse!" A male voice from the other end yelled angrily. The woman sighs and shrugs,

"What? Can't a girl enjoy a walk for a change?" The voice let out an irritated grunt,

"Just do your job! Or did you forget why you're doing this at all?!" The woman sighed again,

"No I didn't forget. Fine, we'll continue the damn mission." She hung up grumbling to herself now checking to see what the bastard put on their person to see where they're going. She didn't like him at all. She gave up looking for the thing and let out another sigh then turned to the other girl who was just watching her. The woman's eyes soften,

"That's the doc, says we're not serious enough. Come on, Leto. It's time to get back to work." The girl she called Leto nodded and went back to holding her hand,

"...Okay." After that, they decided to end their sightseeing and the two of them walked through the crowd about ready to continue their mission to the warehouse.

* * *

Since the day the League let her see her brother again, Mari couldn't help but feel a little useless when everyone else has something to do, the team goes to missions while she just hangs around the cave doing nothing, so she then offered to clean the place while everyone does their routine thing. So they agreed and now she cleans the place and helps Megan around the kitchen during her stay. Four days have passed, the team got to know Mari and they learned she is actually older than they are,

"Whoa! Really?!" Wally said surprised,

"You're eighteen?! And here I thought you were fourteen or eve-!"And then he was smacked in the shoulder by Artemis,

"Way to be rude, Wally." She glared at him. He winced rubbing his arm then turned to apologize to Mari. She raised her hands up and shook her head,

"Oh no, that's okay. I get that a lot." She told him with a reassuring smile, Robin shrugs and spoke,

"Eh, that's fine. Superboy, here though is actually a lot younger than he looks."

"Robin!" Conner snapped at him,

"What? But it's true." Robin said not understanding Conner's defensiveness, Mari is now curious,

"Really? How old are you?" Conner turned to her not knowing how to answer that. Should he tell her that he's only a few months old and tell her that he's actually a clone? Or should he lie and tell her he's sixteen? If only Robin didn't say he was younger than he looked, he'd have just said he's around her age or older,

"I'm sixteen." He answered with a straight face. Aqualad now looks confused,

"My apologies, Superboy, but what I remembered was that you are actually…"

"Sixteen. Years. Old." Conner said forcefully while glaring at him. Aqualad didn't say anything else and dropped it not questioning what's gotten into him. Mari nodded in response trying to understand the emotions she's reading from Conner; Embarrassment, irritation and insecurity. It's an understandable thing to feel for a teenager so she deduces he is insecure about his age, so she looked up at him and replied,

"Okay, I see! So we're two years apart." She smiled to him. Conner then turned away from her with his ears turning red. Megan then came out of the kitchen,

"Hey Mari, could you help me bring these out? I made some cookies." Mari turned to her and nodded then headed to the kitchen. Conner watched her leave then left the room hoping to leave before Mari notices any change in his emotions that he then remembers she could do with her powers.

Mari's training is going well, she is told if she keeps up the pace she has since the beginning, she can finally go home in about a month. She continued working on manipulating her shadows and kept making it into a ball, then meditated some more. The rest of the team were doing their thing when they heard Batman over at the PA. Mari wondered what's going on as Conner just spoke,

"It sounds like he's got a mission for us. Come on. Let's go see what he wants." Mari turned to him and nodded now curious of what Batman wants. They both made it to the meeting area.

* * *

Batman waited for everyone as he uploaded the information he collected about the next mission for the team. They all made it as well as Mari. In the mention of Mari, he looked up the incident she was involved in as well as visiting the place the team found her. Despite the building almost burnt to the ground, he found many things, including a small tube that was buried in rubble that looked it could have carried some kind of serum and a strange headpiece with needles that were stuck out from the inside of the headpiece in a pattern that was made on Mari's head. From time to time Mari subconsciously touches the marks on her head whenever he went to check on the team. He talked to Mari about the incident before, but at that time she couldn't really recall a lot of things other than that she remembered nurses and a painful headache. And the rest, she says everything was going too fast. He asked if she could remember the faces of the ones who kidnapped her but she said she couldn't remember.

Mari and Conner interacted with the others until she noticed Batman looks about ready to start the meeting and got Conner and Megan's attention. The rest of the team also brought their attention to Batman as he started up the hologram. He looked everyone over then spoke,

"Since everyone is here, we'll start." He then turned to the holographic screen and pressed a key on the holographic keyboard as pictures of a warehouse, a silver case and a tube of some kind of serum showed up,

"Your mission will be to infiltrate this building and see who are smuggling this product." Batman told them. Mari couldn't help but think she's seen that tube before when Robin asked,

"So, what does the tube contain?"

"Unfortunately, we don't know. But, I know there is something that had to do with your last mission." Batman explained to him. Mari couldn't help but get interested then spoke,

"Wait. Do you mean when I was found?" Batman turned to her and answered,

"Yes." Mari stared at him for a few moments then turned away from him and placed a hand under her chin, pondering to herself. Batman then told her,

"You don't need to worry about this. After all, this doesn't concern you." For some reason, she felt a little disappointed by what he said, but she understands. She's not supposed to be there in the first place. And now she feels awkward. She then decided it's time for her to leave the room,

"I guess I'll go. I'm sorry for bothering you." Like he said after all, it doesn't concern her.

The team watched her get up and head to the door then turned back to Batman, Conner, though continued to watch her until she left the room. Robin then spoke,

"Um... Do you have to say it like that?" Batman didn't say anything then pressed another key to turn off the hologram and spoke,

"Your mission will be starting tonight." He then left the room leaving the team with themselves to talk about the mission. Megan wanted to talk to Conner about it but was disappointed he already left the room.

Conner went to look for Mari to see if she's okay. What Batman said seemed like it bothered her a bit. So he went to what he thinks she might be at.

* * *

Mari is sitting on the floor of her bedroom concentrating on anything else she notices with her power, she could feel everyone's emotions in the cave and couldn't help but notice how far she can sense, but she still can't distinguish anyone's feelings at all. She stopped meditating and let out a sigh. Well, she at least feels better now. From all the meditating she can finally think clearly and more calmly than when she did before. Sure she's still jumpy, but she thinks she's improved. She then got up from the floor and sat in her bed thinking she'd just call it a night when someone knocked on her door. Mari answered it and could see that it was Conner,

"Oh hi Conner, what brings you here?" She asked with a smile, He rubbed the back of his neck and said shyly,

"Um, I was just wondering if you're okay."Mari looked up at him questioningly so he explained,

"Well, you look like you were hurt by what Batman said and…" Mari's cheeks reddened and shook her head,

"Oh, no I'm not hurt. I just didn't think I was supposed to be there." She told him reassuringly. Conner didn't say anything else and looked at her to see if she is sure then nodded,

"Okay. I'm just making sure. Well, I guess I better go prepare for the mission. What will you be doing?" He asked her. Mari smiled at his attentiveness,

"I was just about to get to bed early, but, um… Is it okay if I could see you guys off?"

The team are just about ready to head to their ship, Mari told them to take care. Wally chuckled,

"Sure can do, Mama Mari." Wally said to her. Mari's cheeks then started to heat up,

"Huh? Mama Mari?!" She repeated him a little surprised; Wally grinned and nodded his head,

"Yeah! You're like a mom, checking to see how everyone's doing before the mission. It's nice, right?" He asked Robin as he nudged him in the shoulder. Robin shrugs and replies,

"Well, I think she's more like a big sister." Mari's face is now starting to get red. Artemis chuckled and spoke,

"Well, I guess it's nice to have a nice family figure in the cave waiting for us after a big mission." Mari looked away holding onto her blushing cheeks feeling flattered and yet not knowing what to do with the praise,

"Aww… It's nothing. I-I'm just worried that's all." Aqualad then stepped in,

"Alright, that will be enough." Aqualad told them. He then turned to her,

"We appreciate your concern for us." He told her with a humble smile, she turned back to them and nodded still blushing,

"No problem." She said humbly, Conner looks away from the group and Megan started up the ship. Everyone then went in while Conner is the only one left outside, Mari smiles up at him,

"Well, be careful out there, okay?" He nodded in response,

"Um, you take care too. Who knows how long this mission will be." He told her, she nodded to him,

"I will." Then the PA of the ship started with Wally's voice saying,

"Hey Lover boy, we don't have all day."Conner quickly turned his head to the ship, annoyed and embarrassed,

"Alright already!" He then walked angrily into the ship, Mari then waved at them as they took off.

* * *

The ride to their destination was quiet aside from the knowing looks Wally and Robin is giving Conner until they've reached it,

"Well, here we are." Robin says, as the ship gradually stopped to their destination. Wally unbuckled his seat belt and stood up,

"Alright! Let's get this show on the road!" He then touched his chest and his suit turned black. Everyone else switched to stealth mode as well and got out of the ship, Conner looked around the area as everyone gathered together to form a plan. Megan then went to get him,

"Come on Conner." He nodded to her then joined them. Megan then connected everyone's mind and they all started the plan. Team then divided into two groups, Robin, Kid Flash and Artemis. And Aqualad, Superboy and Miss Martian, they nodded to each other and split.

A truck passed by Robin's team, Robin examined the insides of the truck with his binoculars on top of a tree then telepathically told Aqualad's team that their targets have arrived. Kid Flash and Artemis both scanned their surroundings, making sure they won't be ambushed. Aqualad responded to Robin,

'Meet us at the warehouse once you're done.' Robin agreed,

'Alright, we'll be there soon.' After that, Robin, Kid Flash and Artemis headed to the warehouse unaware that they were being followed.

* * *

Aqualad's team entered the warehouse and took their positions as the garage door opened. They're here. The truck door opened and out came a woman with semi long black hair with glasses wearing a black blazer and a black pencil skirt. The other door of the truck opened as well and out came four people, all huge and strangely bulky, that work for her. They went to the back of the truck and took out three crates containing what they know is the serum and loading them into another truck.

The woman looked around the warehouse until she then sees movement in the shadows. The figure in the shadows then stepped out into the light showing them self which is a young woman with auburn hair wearing a plain black dress with a doll like mask over her face. The black hair then smirked and approached her,

"I'm assuming the doctor won't come today?"

The doll woman didn't say anything. The woman then sighs and crossed her arms,

"Not much of a talker, are you? Usually it's that other girl with you that does all the talking. Actually, where is she anyway?" Just then after she said that, a body then was thrown through a window of the warehouse breaking it, then soon after another came flying into the warehouse. The two bodies are still alive. Once the woman with the glasses looked them over at a distance, she could tell they were no more than just young teens, a boy and a girl. Everyone including the ones hiding in the shadows then turned to the ruckus and saw two other people fighting each other outside the warehouse window. It was a woman and a young boy holding their own against each other. Just then, the two of them took off into the woods.

* * *

Robin dodged the attacker's weapon which is a high technology axe that gives the user the ability to give out super powered swings that could cut off his head with one swing if he ever let her. He's very aware what the woman is doing. She's leading him away from the warehouse so he took many details of the attacker as much as possible as she threw more swings at him and he could see what that she's wearing a short, doll like dress and a masquerade ball mask. The woman smirked then stood up from her fighting stance and spoke,

"Not bad for a kid. But of course, what do I need to expect from the famous Robin, the Boy Wonder, eh?" She said now resting the axe on her shoulder.

* * *

Aqualad clenched his fists as he sees how much Robin's team are in trouble and turned to his team, Miss Martian and Superboy turned to him and nodded. Superboy and Aqualad decided to use the shadows to conceal themselves, as Miss Martian kept herself invisible to ambush the ones in the warehouse by surrounding them. That was their plan, until the Auburn haired girl turned to where Miss Martian is and flung out a long steel whip, wrapping itself up around her waist and forcefully pulled her down. Superboy gritted his teeth and came out of the shadows, Aqualad followed suit now knowing it's no use hiding anymore.

The woman wearing glasses clicked her tongue and glared at the Team then turned to the auburn haired girl,

"So, it looks like it's time for me to go. If anything else, well…" She then turned to her minions and gestured them to start the truck, Superboy wouldn't allow them and headed towards the truck until the auburn haired girl flung her whip at him. He caught and pulled at it making her fly, until the whip then electrocute him right there. The girl then landed on her feet revealing the mechanics of her whip. The whip is made up of steel. 40' feet long in length, the handle with three small silver buttons on the handle, from what Aqualad can see.

* * *

Artemis finally snapped her eyes open and quickly got up now regretting doing that feeling pain all over her body,

"Ow… That was so not fun." She grimaced, placing her hand on her lower back. She then heard a groan under her and noticed that she landed right on top of Kid Flash. She quickly got off of him as the boy got up groaning in pain,

"Ugh… Everything hurts." He whined, rubbing his head, then his arms, Artemis didn't want to admit that she felt bad for landing on him so she just got up and took in the situation of what's going on right now. She could see that Superboy and Aqualad are fight a woman in a doll mask which she obviously think is super creepy. She then noticed that Miss Martian is knocked out and Robin is holding his own against the one who attacked them earlier, she then hears an engine start. She turned and sees that one of the trucks started and was driving away. Artemis quickly turned around looking for her bow and cursed when she when couldn't find it, she then turned to Kid Flash,

"Wally, get 'em!" She said pointing at the leaving truck,

"Hey! I'm not a dog." He said annoyed,

"Forget that! That truck is leaving!" Artemis told him. Kid Flash turned to the direction of the truck and started running after it. Artemis then went to check on Megan.

* * *

During Robin and the masked blonde's fight, she noticed the truck of their associates' leave she decided that now is the time to bail. She stopped, causing the kid to stop as well. Robin kept his guard up glaring at her. She turned her head away from him and spoke,

"Well. I think we should stop here." Robin now looks questioningly at her. The two of them didn't move an inch until she quickly grabbed a gas ball on her belt and threw it on the ground making a smoke screen. Robin then coughed as he ended up inhaling the smoke surrounding him. He covered his mouth and started looking around until he hears her voice,

"I would love to stay and kill you, but… You know how business works." After that... Nothing else. Robin personally cursed to himself then hurried back to the warehouse.

* * *

Kid Flash sped to the racing truck as it was heading to an upcoming carrier. One of the minions from the back took out a rifle and started shooting at him. Kid Flash of course dodged every bullet until they run out which he finally got even closer. Just when he about made it behind them and as he finally got a hold of a part of the truck, the second guy took out a shot gun and aimed it at his face. Kid Flash almost got taken a back as the men shoots. He then let go of the truck and ran back. He just now noticed how fast the truck is. Usually he could out run any vehicle no problem, but this truck. He could see it's not ordinary. Kid Flash then could feel himself getting hungry and started getting slower. He personally scolded himself for not getting enough snacks for the mission and thought he could breeze through it. But he will not give up. He's decided he'll go to the front of the truck. And so, he then ran around to a U, so he can go to the front. Just as he got there, the woman in the truck took out a small gun and shot it at him. He then got stunned unable to dodge it this time as the bullet hit him in the shoulder, the bullet gave off a strong blow throwing him off, making him suddenly fly backwards. He then fell and started rolling into painful angles until he finally stopped. He groaned in pain as the truck has finally made it to the carrier and lift off.

* * *

Aqualad and Superboy teamed up together fighting the auburn haired girl with the whip. They're couldn't believe how strong she is. Just a few moments before, she ended up cutting three crates that were stacked in half with her whip. Aqualad himself nearly got cut open, but managed to get out of the way in time only to get a shallow cut across his stomach. Superboy attempted to get closer, but the masked woman kept electrocuting him every time he tried. The woman could see how exhausted Aqualad is getting so she went after him the most. She of course didn't forget about Superboy, so she a difficult opponent they've faced. Once they both are now too tired to continue, the masked woman readied her whip for the final strike until suddenly she is lifted up to the air and was thrown to the side and hit a wall. Miss Martian the placed her hands back to her sides,

"Don't forget about us." She emphasized as Artemis aimed her arrow at the masked woman. Just as the four of them were about to corner her a truck drove quickly in front of them,

"Come on, hurry!" The driver, which Artemis recognized is the one that attacked her and her team earlier, yelled to the other to get in. Artemis then aimed her arrow at the driver and shoots which of course she dodged. The one that got knocked to the wall got up, retracted her whip and ran to the truck and got in then they drove off. Superboy now gave chase; he then jumped on top of the truck and started beating on it. The woman whose driving cursed under her breath then spoke,

"Grab the wheel. I'm gonna have to deal with that bastard." She then opened her door as the quiet one took the wheel. Superboy continued punching on the truck now taking note by how strong the truck is when he hit it in the same spot; he then noticed the woman's presence as she stared blankly at him. He turned to her and could see an axe in her hand. The woman in front of him is of course completely different from the one he fought. This one is more willing to kill him is what he got from her presence. The two of team got ready, waiting for whoever is going to attack first. The blonde woman decided to attack first and she went and swung at him who he in turn blocked it, the woman gave him a surprised look as he just smirked at her. The blonde stared at him for a few more seconds then gave back the smirk and tugged at her axe away from him then took two steps back,

"Hmm. Not bad. I guess I should have known you'd be Superman." Superboy tensed by that. She then continued while scratching her head and looking to the side,

"Though I have to say… You look kind of different than what I remember seeing you in Metropolis." Superboy glared angrily at her and snapped,

"That's because I'm not him!" The woman stopped what she was doing and looks back at him,

"Oh? Then who are you?" She now taunted him now getting what buttons she's pushing. Superboy didn't say anymore and lunges himself at her wanting to knock that annoying smirk off her face, the blonde's smirk now turned into a grin, amused by his reaction and spoke some Moreau she dodged every attack he's throwing at her,

"Oh? You don't want to say. Let me guess." She started as he threw a punch then missed,

"You're Superman's son, right? I mean, you're super strong and you do look like him. Also, you're obviously younger, so you must be his son." She continued as she dodged another attack,

"Or, you're a clone. 'Cause really, how could Superman even do it without destroying whoever he's with?" She taunted. Superboy let out an angry shout and threw another swing at her,

"Shut up!" He shouted and lunged at her again. The masked woman gave out a twisted grin and let out a strong swing with her axe which now knocked him off the truck. Superboy quickly got a hold of the truck and got back up. The masked blonde clicked her tongue; half impressed and annoyed then got herself ready for more. The two of them then exchanged attacks and clashed in between. The truck then started swaying side to side making both of them almost lose their balance, but the blonde recovered quickly and swung her axe as hard as she could, once the axe has made contact to Superboy's stomach, he then got knock off the truck completely. She then let out a victory cheer and shouted to him,

"Hey! You're pretty strong! If we meet again, can't wait to fight you!" She waved then climbed off the truck and got in to the passenger's side now heading to a carrier. Superboy growled and punched the ground angrily not believing that the mission is a failiure.

* * *

**AN: Finally finished! :D So, yeah! Here's this chapter. :) Can't say much other than I've worked hard on this and... Yeah. Plz critique it and review and stuff, I'd love to hear how you think. :) And thank you for reading so far. :)**


	4. Bonding Time

**Bonding Time**

Batman is looking over the report the Team had given about their last mission. From what he got was interesting. The advanced vehicles, the advanced weapons… Who the Team had encountered is obviously a threat and Batman is thinking the League should keep a close eye on this new secret group the Team has stumbled upon. He was going through the files until Robin entered the Bat Cave and asked,

"So, now what?" The boy wonder asked looking over his shoulder. Batman read the description of the people and spoke,

"So, the woman you've fought is Harley Quinn?" Robin shook his head but had to admit he didn't realize his description of the woman he fought sounded like Harley Quinn. The blonde hair, the red and black, but instead of wielding a hammer it was an axe. Batman decided to keep in mind to interrogate Harley about the woman Robin described, until then, he will inform the League of the new group. He then turned to Robin,

"We'll be taking it from here." Robin slightly frowns, but understood what he meant.

* * *

Mari couldn't help but feel the disappointment in the air after the Team returned from their mission. Everyone looks so tired and quiet. It's very evident in their faces, but mainly she could feel Conner's emotions the strongest since he's emanating his feelings a lot more. So, she decided to check on each of them. She started with Aqualad. She could see that he's training away his feelings and she could tell that he's feeling better every swing of his swords, so she left. She then went to check on Artemis and Wally. She could see the two of them in one room and entered greeting the two of them. Both Artemis and Wally turned to her. She smiled awkwardly at them and waved,

"Hi." she said as Artemis nodded to her, while Wally got up from his seat and went up to her with an exhausted smile and draped his arm around her shoulders,

"Hey, Mari! You came to check up on me?" Artemis crossed her arms and glared at him, Mari didn't really take notice by the fact that Wally's emotion is blocking Artemis' and just answered,

"Of course, you all came back either upset or disappointed, so I just wanted to check and see how everyone is." Wally smiled and nodded as well as Artemis so she spoke,

"Thanks. You really are like a mom." Mari's face turned warm and smiled to her. The three of them continued talking with each other until Mari told them she'll be checking the others and left. She then and went to check how Megan is doing, she decided to go to the kitchen knowing she would be there and sure enough, she sees her there baking. Megan noticed her presence and smiles to her,

"Hello, Mari."Mari waved to her and entered. She pulled a seat as Megan finished popping a tray of what she thinks muffins into the oven, Megan herself sat down from across Mari,

"So, what's up?" Megan asked her. Mari smiles and answered,

"I just came to see how everyone is doing." Megan didn't know what to say but smiles in response,

"You're really kind." Mari smiles back to her. Megan is now deep in thought wondering if she should ask her a question that's been bothering her for a while. The two of them didn't say anything for two minutes until Megan decided to speak,

"So, what do you think of Conner?" Mari was a little surprised by her question and asks,

"Um, why do you ask?" Megan didn't know how to answer to that and just smiled to her. Both Mari and Megan just stared at each other and she realized that she couldn't read Megan's emotions. She doesn't know what to do with that information.

Megan purposefully blocked Mari's powers from reading what she's feeling as she watched her ponder.

Mari thought about what Conner is and knows that he is a very kind guy for helping her out since the day they met, despite his age, he's shown her how responsible he can be, so she spoke up,

"Conner is a very good friend." Megan piqued her ears to that, Mari smile to her as she tilted her head to her then asked,

"So, is there a reason why you asked?" Megan froze and started looking everywhere but her feeling her face starts to heat up. Mari loped at her questioningly until Megan turned to her,

"Um… The reason is…" Mari piqued her ears in interest while Megan struggled finding words to say when suddenly Wally entered. Loudly,

"Hey, ladies. How's it going?" Megan turned to him and responded feeling relief,

"Everything is good." Mari nodded to him as well. Wally smiles to them then spoke,

"That's cool. By the way, I think something's burning."After he said that, both Mari and Megan quickly turned to the stove and sure enough, they smelled burning baked goods. Megan reacted by holding both her hands to her cheeks in horror, quickly grabbed the oven mittens and pulled out the tray. To her dismay, her muffins are burnt to black. Mari and Wally then went to make her feel better and she then goes to make a new batch of muffins.

Mari now decided it's time to go check up on Conner, so she left the kitchen and headed to his room.

* * *

She stood in front of his door, about ready to knock when it opens with Conner standing there. Mari just stood there with her hand raised and knuckles turned towards him, she couldn't help but blush by her slow reaction and quickly dropped her hand. Conner

Looks at her questioningly. Mari smiles to him,

"Um… Hi. I just wanted to see how you are doing." Conner's gaze softens and returns a smile,

"I'm fine. I guess." He then rubs the back of his neck feeling bashful. Mari nodded to him,

"Okay. Though…" She wonders if she should pry when Conner spoke,

"We can talk for a bit. I kind of want to talk to someone." She didn't know what to say and just smiled in response.

The two of them then walked around the cave and talked. He talked about what's been bothering him, he talked about the last mission and the person he faced. He said the woman could go up against him with a strong axe and managed to knock him off the truck. She even got him to question himself. Mari thought for a moment and turned to face him fully. Conner looked at her questioningly as Mari looks him in the eyes,

"Conner. Is it okay to ask a few questions with you?" Conner then gave her a confused look after that, she then explained,

"Is it okay to ask personal questions?" Conner froze after hearing that and Mari could tell right away and raised her shoulders in a regretful manner, her hands above her chest then started looking anywhere but him,

"Um… It's okay if you don't want to; I just wanted to know if it's okay." He relaxed his shoulders and looks at seriously. It's almost been half a month and she has been patient with him all that time, so he let out a relaxed sigh and nodded to her,

"It's okay. You can ask." Mari turned back to him with wide surprised eyes then smiles to him,

"Okay. So…"

They first started with his name. Mari is surprised to learn that the reason Conner was hesitant is because he didn't have a name at the time. He was only known as Superboy and the reason was also because he is cloned from Superman. Mari should have assumed a long time ago, but she isn't really as perspective as anyone thought, also she just assumed he was either the son of Superman (Now that she thought about it, he technically is.), a relative (Which again, he technically is.) or just has similar super powers as Superman.

Conner didn't say anything as Mari just nodded to what they talked about. She crossed her arms in thought and then looked back to Conner,

"So, you met Superman?" She asked him. Immediately she could sense his anger rise and she didn't know whether to continue or not.

Conner couldn't help but feel angry whenever Superman is mentioned, he could see Mari hesitate to ask him about the famous super hero, but to be honest with himself, he doesn't feel ready. Conner closed his eyes and tried to calm himself,

"It's okay. You don't have to force yourself to tell me." He looks back to Mari and relaxed his shoulders,

"Sorry." He told her. She shook her head and smiles to him,

"You don't have to apologize, I understand." Conner smiled back to her,

"Thanks. You know, you're really good at this." Mari looked at him questioningly,

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"Well, uhh… You're good at making people feel better and it's nice."He cringed at how awkward his wording is as Mari blushed by the compliment,

"Thanks, I guess it's one of those things adults have to do."She barely caught Conner's sad look as he turned away from her,

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" She asked him as he inwardly cursed himself to be easily read by the older girl,

"It's nothing, don't worry. I'm just… Feeling… Umm." He then quickly got up and spoke,

"I… Uh… Got to do my homework. Since school needs me to do it, you know?" Mari's eyes follow him questioningly as he got to the door,

"Um… So goodnight." He then left without her responding back. Mari crossed her arms confused,

"What was that about?"

* * *

The team and Mari are in the training room with Green Arrow, he and the team are training from one side of the room as Mari stood on the other side practicing manipulating her shadows, waiting for Black Canary. As usual she shapes her shadow into a ball. She then starts wondering if she could form her shadows well enough to make something else. So she tried something simple other than a ball and tried making a heart shape. She pulled at the shadow as if it we're clay (which obviously doesn't feel like clay) and is impressed by how it's turning out. After that, she tried making a flower and it turned out okay.

Conner just finished sparring with Aqualad then turn to see Mari doing something. He could see how concentrated she is as she starts shaping her shadows; he watched her for a while then turned back to the team until suddenly he heard her make a cry of pain. He quickly turned back around to see Mari falling to the floor,

"Mari!" He ran to her aid and held her up. The Team and Green Arrow stopped what they were doing and ran to see what happened. Conner could see that she's crossed her arms, attempting to hold pressure to her wound as blood flowed down to the floor. He could see a deep cut was almost near her throat as well as several cuts around her shoulders and shallow cuts on her face as if something exploded or some other, in her face. Black Canary had just arrived when she sees everyone in one part of the room, she joined them wondering what happened until she saw Mari in Conner's arms. She let out a small gasp and went up to the both of them. Green Arrow was already at the girl's aid as he examined her wounds, he's relieved that Mari is lucky she didn't accidentally cut her throat or else it would have been even worse,

"Conner, I'd like you to lay her head on your lap and put pressure on her wounds with this." He then gave Conner some towels and continued,

"I'm going to call Red Tornado and have him set up a room for her. You guys." He then turned to the team as he could see that Wally and Robin are already way ahead in setting up the stretcher,

"Yes, that. Alright! I'm going now! You hurry, alright?" He then got up and ran out the room as he called Red Tornado.

Black Canary didn't know what to think at that moment, but she quickly shook off her shock and told the team she'll be helping Green Arrow and Red Tornado to set up the room.

Conner looked at her with extreme distress as he helped her lay on the stretcher. The all then raced her to the room.

* * *

The team waited outside as a special doctor from Japan who is called by the League to take care of Mari's wounds. At first, the Team thought he was a girl, but the doctor smiled to them and calmly told them,

"Don't worry. I get that a lot. It's not your fault." The team couldn't help but still felt some sort of awkward bad feeling in the air as the feminine doctor just continued to give them a smile.

Conner paced around the room, turning his head to the door every few seconds. Wally and Robin watched him, amused while Megan just looks down at the floor sadly. Artemis could seriously tell Conner has a huge thing for Mari even if he realizes it or not. She feels a little disappointed because she kind of had a thing for him herself.

Conner continued pacing around until he finally hears the door open and out came the doctor. Batman, Green Arrow and Black Canary arrived at the right time after they've finished discussing what happened today. The doctor turned to all of them,

"She will be fine. Right now, she needs a lot of rest, and someone needs to look out for her for a few weeks until she has fully healed all of her wounds." The team talked amongst themselves as Batman spoke to the doctor,

"Thank you for lending your service." The doctor smiled to him and bows slightly,

"It's a pleasure. You know how to find me if you need me again." After he said that, he left. The team watch him go wondering why the doctor himself seems so weirdly sketchy. They didn't say anything until Batman spoke up,

"It was unfortunate that this happened, but you must know that it's no one's fault for whoever is blaming themselves for this." Green Arrow then glances to Black Canary after his speech as she turns away from them with an unreadable expression on her face.

Megan looks to Conner as she knows for sure he's beating himself up for it. The team then entered the room seeing Mari lying in bed with bandages around her neck to her upper torso. They can also see that she's sleeping right now as well. The team decided to leave the room while Conner stayed behind watching her until he went as well.

* * *

Mari slowly opened her eyes to see the white ceiling in her view. She looked around slightly and got up now regretting it quickly as she felt a sharp pain shooting to her collarbone. She then place her hand to it,

"Don't move, Mari. You're hurt, remember?" She turned to whoever said that and could see that it was Megan. The two of them didn't say anything else and Mari set herself down. The two of them silently sat there for a moment until Megan spoke again,

"That was quite a scare back there." Mari gave her an awkward smile and then looked away from her feeling bad for making everyone worry,

"I didn't mean to scare everyone. I… Should have waited for Black Canary, but I was too impatient and dumb. I'm sorry." Megan shook her head,

"No, you shouldn't say that. We are still responsible for you and we didn't watch over you like we were supposed to." Mari turned back to her and gave her a regretful smile. The two of them then returned to silence. Mari then realized that she hasn't really talked that much to Megan. Not alone at least. The only time was when she went to check and see how everyone was but even then, the two of them still fall into silence.

Megan watches Mari as she move around in her bed. She spoke again,

"By the way," Mari turned to her giving her attention,

"We promise to look after you until you've healed all of your wounds so; we decided to each of us take care of you. Right now I'm watching over you."

* * *

And just like what Megan has said they looked out for her. When she was finally out of bed, they are very attentive. Conner especially. Mari couldn't help but feel happy to have someone to make sure she's okay again. Before her good friend has died, he used to look out for her and her little brother, who wasn't her brother at the time, so much; she couldn't help but rely on him all the time. And since he's gone, she was forced to rely on herself even though she has a lot of doubt in her ability to live on her own and to take care of Cole.

Artemis, Wally and Robin watch Conner hang around Mari constantly. They're surprised Mari hasn't even caught on yet even though she has the power to read people's feelings. They just stared blankly at the two of them in disbelief on how obvious it was and yet there they are, completely oblivious.

Mari and Megan are now closer. The two of them talked about what they've done recently as they sat in the living room. Megan told her about school and told her how fun it was. Mari just smiled to her and asks her what its like,

"Well, the classes are fun and the students are lively. Also cheerleading is great." Megan told her. Mari learned that some of the team go to the same school so she asked her,

"So, anything interesting happen at school?" Megan then told her about what happened to Wally a few months ago during summer, he got held back for Summer school and the last day he was geared in his swim suit, a floaty and a beach ball as he entered the cave missing everything. Mari then laughed at that, apparently it was also when he first met Artemis. Then she went into detail of when Conner went to school. He was so serious; he didn't realize how uncomfortable he made the teachers as he just concentrates on everything they say by staring intensely at every move they make.

Mari laughed after Megan was done telling her story,

"Haha! It sounds like a lot of fun! Oh, now I wished I could go back to high school to hang out with you guys." She then started thinking about college and what she will do when she comes back from being 'missing' for a month or so. The two of them then changed topics to when Mari can finally continue her training,

"So what do you think how I'm doing with my training? Am I close to controlling it better?"She asked her. Megan thought for a moment,

"Well, I think you do need more work."Mari then gave her a sheepish smile and nodded to,

"Yeah, you're right. I did after all accidentally hurt myself." The two of them then awkwardly didn't say anything for a while until Robin entered the room,

"Hmm? Oh, hey. I didn't realize anyone was here." Mari and Megan turned to Robin and could see he's carrying a case,

"Hi, Robin. What brings you here?" Megan asks him referring to his suitcase,

"Oh, just thought I could work on my gadgets here." Mari and Megan nodded to him and he then set his suitcase on the coffee table and the three of them started chatting.

Mari is now well enough to continue her training. Sure she still needed to keep the bandages on, but she's well. Black Canary is now more attentive, watching her train and giving her pointers about her powers. Mari still couldn't help feeling really bad over what happened and tried apologizing to her a few times, but she insisted.

* * *

A month has finally passed. Mari can now fully control and understand her powers enough to finally go home. She is so happy to hear the news she didn't know what to do with herself. The first person she told is Conner.

Conner was just about to do his homework when he heard a knock on his door.

He watched her talk about what she will do once she gets home,

"I can't wait to go home! Once I get home I will be making dinner for my brother and me. Also… I wonder what the school will react when I come back?" Conner watches her for a bit and couldn't help feeling sad. Mari stopped what she was doing feeling his sadness,

"Conner, what's wrong?" She asked worriedly now feeling sad herself,

"Are you going to forget about us?" He asked her then realized how much he sounded like a child then and there. He then turned away feeling embarrassed, Mari widens her eyes a little taken aback by his question then gave him a reassuring smile,

"Conner, you know I won't forget you guys. If anything, I will always remember all of you." He looked to her direction without moving his head still kind of embarrassed. Mari went up him and spoke,

"You and everyone can always visit us, just knock on our door and I'll always answer." Conner turn back turn her and nodded,

"Yeah." The two of them then looked at each other feeling content. After their talk, she then decided to go back to her room.

After she left, he still couldn't get over what he said earlier and decided to sleep on it, forgetting his homework all together.

* * *

The day has come. Mari is with the things the Team and the League gave her during her stay at the Cave. The Team gathered around the entrance gates to see her off, she hugged each of them,

"We're going to miss you, Mari." Megan said hugging her,

"I'll miss you guys, too." Mari responded now looking at each of them. She really will miss them. For all they've done for her. She will especially miss Conner, the one who saved her. She smiled to them feeling sad... Batman finally arrived and turned to her,

"Are you ready to go?" She turned to him and nodded in response. Conner took a few steps and spoke,

"Mari." She turned back around to face him as he called her name,

"We'll visit you so; don't think that this is a good bye, okay?" He told her. She didn't know what to say and felt her eyes stinging. She nodded to him in response with tears now going down her face,

"Okay."

She said goodbye to all of them one more time and finally left the cave with Batman to her home where her brother is waiting.

* * *

**AN: Chapter done! Here you go! ^w^ Also, did you catch what I did in this chapter? :3 If so, I tried sort of crossing my characters around my stories. XP Mainly I just thought it would be cool the have character from a different story cameo. 3  
**

**And yeah. :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Shadow

**Shadow**

_It was a rainy day. _

_My father was staring at my mother's grave, like his__ mind wasn't there._

_He had always done that every time we visit her, always looking sad, always staring into space. I used to quietly let the silence and the rain consume us while he says nothing and does nothing on that special day. But unfortunately, that day was different…_

_**BANG!**_

"_Dad…?"_

" _Aaahh!"_

_That scene, I will never forget… Discovering his body in a pool of his own blood, something any child shouldn't ever see._

_My father and I have always struggled. He had overworked for the both of us until he couldn't take it anymore. __That time__, I kept questioning why, but now I have some ideas for this. When I was little, I used to blame him for leaving me. I used to cry and get angry, especially when they sent me to the orphanage. I used to think it was not fair._

_I was so lonely back then. Even before my father died, I never had any friends until I met them. The two boys that came to the orphanage together, they were obviously brothers and the oldest was the most attentive to his younger brother whenever he cried. I thought they would just be another addition to the orphanage until the older brother decided to speak to me one day._

"_Hey, you wanna hang out with us?" The older boy smiled to me as __h__is little brother looked to me shyly._

_I never felt alone ever again. I was so happy to have someone again, these two brothers made me feel like a part of their family. We did everything together._

_But unfortunately… Good things had to come to an end eventually._

_Last year, the eldest brother had died in an accident near his work place. But unfortunately the police didn't find his body anywhere. The youngest was about to be sent back to the orphanage if I didn't do something, I begged them to let me take care of him. I did everything to get him to live with me despite the fact that I had just recently left the orphanage and barely had__ enough__ to support even myself to survive. But, they agreed once I've got a stable enough finance. The youngest brother of my friend has now become my little brother, I promised to support him as much as I can, until he won't be sad anymore._

_I want to be there for him when he needs me. I don't want him to leave me like his brother… Like my mother…Like my father did._

* * *

Mari watches the scenery go by as she stared through the window of an expensive looking black car. She's thinking of the past few months she had with the team, one of the most eventful time in her life. But now she's gained powers she knows she doesn't need and has to adapt to it into her daily life. She wonders how everything will be like now. Since she's missed a few months of college, she might have to do some catching up for her classes and she now has to look for a new job, a job that can help her pay the bills. She let out a stressed sigh, and then her thoughts shifted to Conner. She wonders what he and the team are doing. Probably back to what they do before they met her, she will obviously miss them. Now that she's back, she wonders what she and her brother will eat for dinner, but she hasn't checked her account to see if she had enough for a luxurious meal yet,

"Miss? We have arrived." A distorted voice spoke through the intercom snapping her out of her thoughts. The mysterious driver is interesting; she has some ideas on what kind of person this driver is. The first thing that caught her ears is by the way they talk. Their way of talking is so sophisticated despite the extreme distortion. Next is the expensive car. Mari sometimes wonder where the League gets their money, so she's deduced that maybe one of the members are rich and the driver must either be the rich League member or works with them. Whoever she thought they are it's obvious she shouldn't pry any farther, she was so deep in thought and didn't realize how long she's been sitting in the car the driver calls out again,

"Uh… Miss? Are you alright?"

"Oh! I-I'm sorry! I zoned out for a bit." She told them getting flustered and awkwardly got out of the car then taking her stuff,

"Um, t-thank you very much." She thanked them and headed to the apartment. When she entered her home she could see that nothing has changed, which means that the League actually took their time to clean it. She wants to thank them, but doesn't really know how to contact them. Mari let out a sigh and walked into the living room. Just when she was about to sit down on the couch, the door to the entrance opened and in came Cole and a blonde haired man,

"Mari!" The boy called happily as he ran to her into her arms,

"Oh Cole, I've missed you!" The man is standing at the doorway watching the two with a smile, happy that the boy is reunited with his sister. When Mari finally let go of her brother and turned to him the man held out his hand she shook it,

"The name's Oliver Queen, my girlfriend took care of him and I'm just here to bring him back home."

"Um… Thank you for taking care of him. And… Um, I'm sorry for all the trouble." She said looking at anything but him. He let out a chuckle and spoke,

"Oh, it's no trouble at all! He's a good kid. My girlfriend found him cute, so, it's all good." Cole pouted and looked away with his cheeks turning pink. Mari nodded and asked,

"U-umm. How should I repay you for helping me and my brother? I-I mean, you and the League has done so much for us-"

"It's all good. All they want to do is just to help." Mr. Queen told her with a smile. Mari looks up at him and nodded,

"Okay, but thank you so much." She told him now bowing awkwardly,

"No problem." He then turned to the door, waved to Cole and left with Mari closing the door behind him. She and Cole went into the living room and sat down at the couch,

"So Cole, how was your stay at the place they took care of you in?" She didn't know where they took her brother, but she bet it's nothing bad,

"It's okay." He said simply,

"Oh? Nothing weird or anything?" Mari asked him smiling, Cole shook his head,

"Yeah, it's pretty normal. This lady, Dinah took care of me and her boyfriend visits sometimes." She nods in content and asked out of the blue after a few minutes,

"So, what do you want to eat?"

"The usual, I guess?"

"Mac and cheese?"

"Yeah."

"Alright! Coming right up." She then got up from where she sat and headed to the kitchen.

* * *

A yawn came out of a very bored blonde named Rubia, as she laid on one of the big crates in a warehouse as the doctor tinkered with a machine they have stolen from a lab. A quiet brunette girl named Leto, sat at the far left of the room. The three individuals didn't say a word until the blonde couldn't take it anymore,

"Well?! Is the piece of junk working or not?" She demanded feeling like she's wasted so much time stealing the thing. The doctor stopped what he was doing, got out of the giant machine and revealed a tired middle aged man in a dirty lab coat. He then turned to the irritated girl,

"It's not even done, Rubia." Rubia growls out of annoyance. She was told to steal the machine and so she did, but she didn't think she had to make sure if it's finished or not. This 'doctor', 'professor' or whatever, is a sorry excuse of one if he doesn't even know how to operate a machine let alone diagnose any illnesses. She remembered when he tried to create his own invention and tried to present it. But in the end, it ended up in flames. Literally. Including the building they were in. The blonde clicked her tongue and crossed her arms,

"Well? Now what? You expecting us to just do everything for you? You know the damn reason why we were 'lended' to your sorry ass." But after her snappy comment, the doctor took out a round palm size device and pressed on it. Rubia didn't understand what happened, but she suddenly couldn't breathe and fell to the floor. Leto got up from her seat and attempted to lunge herself at the doctor, however, he took out another palm size machine and actives it as well making her fall to the floor,

"You've forgotten that being 'lended' to me means having no right to say no, yes?" The doctor looks down on the girls as he held the devices in his hands. Rubia glared up at him as she struggled from the heaviness on her body. Leto just looks onto Rubia worriedly. The doctor let go of the buttons of the devices and walked back to the machine while the two girls recover from the weight shift and got up from the floor. The doctor then spoke again,

"There will be an event that's being held at the Elemental Green Convention Centre in a few days. There will be a substance that will be presented there that I know would complete this machine."

Mari was just about to set up the table for dinner when her brother went up to her holding up a piece of paper to her face,

"Uh, Cole? What are you trying to show me here?" Mari chuckled as he took a few steps and shows it to her again,

"This." The paper is an advertisement to a convention where inventors will go to show what they've created; the Elemental Green Convention Centre. In short the EGCC. It's said that it will be held in a few days. Cole's eyes shine with eagerness as he waits for her answer. Mari, smiles to him and nodded,

"Okay, Cole." He hugged her and ran back to his room. Mari turned to the picture frames of her family and her brother's family and wonders what it would've been like if the eldest brother were alive. Would he live with them as well? Would she have her own apartment to herself and they could visit each other that way? She then remembered Conner again. If her best friend was still alive, she wouldn't have met the team and the League, for some reason that thought made her sad. But she lifted her head up and shook the thought out of her mind, and then proceeds back to setting up the table.

* * *

Back at the cave, it had been a few days since Mari left them. The team just returned from a mission. The team seemed exceptionally tired and Both Conner and Megan are especially awkward with one another. The mission they came back from had everyone forget each other by a few months and it was an interesting one. Since Megan has the power of telekinesis, she was able to get everyone's memories back, but when it got to Conner's memories, he didn't know what to say to her. He was able to read her memories, he learned of her feelings for him. But instead of saying anything, he decided to just leave at that. The rest of the team didn't really understand what's going on; they left it for the two of them to work it out somehow.

Megan is in her room watching a sitcom to make herself feel better. She didn't know why, but Conner's been acting weird around her ever since that mission and she wanted to make it right between them. The sitcom played out with a girl with red hair giving her boyfriend something for their date. It's a box of chocolates that the female protagonist hand-made herself. Megan decides maybe she'll make some chocolates for the blue-eyed hunk to make him feel better and mend whatever is keeping them apart.

Conner is just working out at the training area when Robin came in,

"Yo." Robin greeted with a simple wave. Conner turned to him and nodded and continued with practicing his moves on a sturdy dummy that is built for him. Robin himself just sat down and opened his laptop. The blue-eyed boy could hear his typing and wonders why he decided to work in the train room anyway, but continued practicing until he heard him speak,

"So, what's up with you and Megan?" He stops and turned to Robin,

"Nothing." He said simply. Robin didn't believe that for one second,

"Really, now? Because it looked to me that something happened after she saved you, though." Conner then decided it's time to leave the room,

"I'm going out, see ya." And then he left. Robin wanted to yell out but didn't. He let out a sigh and shook his head,

"That guy. Overwhelmed by whatever it is that happened between Megan and him. He even worried us. Man, he needs to be more whelmed." After talking to himself, he went back to working on his school assignment.

Megan has finally finished making the chocolates for Conner and is just about on her way to his room when she bumped into Wally,

"Oh, hey, Megan!" He greeted her,

"Hello." She answered back,

"What's that? Is that chocolate?" He asked her as he spotted the small bowl in her hands,

"Yes. I made them for Conner. Since he looks upset about something, I thought I'd just make some to make him feel better." She told him. Wally nodded then spoke,

"Oh, sorry Meg's, he just left."

"What?" She looked at him in confusion, Wally nodded and continued,

"He went out just now, sooo…" Megan looked at him disappointed,

"Oh. I see."

* * *

He stood in front of the apartment door, not understanding why he's doing what he's doing, but there's no turning back now. He raised his hand over the door bell and rang it,

"Coming!" He heard a voice he hasn't heard in a while as he hears footsteps heading to the door. Once the door is partially opened he could see the girl he's been thinking of look up at him in surprise,

"Conner?" She said surprised. He awkwardly nodded to her as she fully open the door and gave him a hug,

"Oh my gosh! I didn't expect to to see you here! How are you?" She said happily letting go of him. He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck and spoke,

"Yeah." Mari step to the side of the entrance and offered him inside,

"Come inside, we have a lot to catch up on." He nodded and entered.

The two of them sat on two couches facing each other in the living room, Mari sitting on the couch in front of Conner,

"So, Conner. How is everyone and how are you?" Conner picked up the mug and took a sip of his coffee,

"Everyone is doing okay. I'm doing just fine, too." He wanted to ask how she is but is having a hard time to, for some reason he's feeling hesitant to by the feeling in his stomach when she spoke,

"That's good, my brother and I are just about ready to go for a convention that they're presenting at the EGCC."

"Oh yeah? What are they showing there?"

"Oh, some inventions people make, Cole is really into Electronics so I'm bringing him there."

"Oh." Now he felt awkward for showing up at the wrong time,

"So, how is Cole?" Right on cue, the boy entered the room with his back pack on,

"I'm done." After he said that, he looked up and spotted Conner. The two of them stared at each other awkwardly until Mari spoke up,

"Cole, you remember Conner, right?" They both nod to each other and didn't say anything for a bit when Cole spoke awkwardly,

"Y-yeah, I do. He's the guy at that hideout, right?"

"Right. He's also the guy that saved me." After saying that Conner turned away getting bashful. Cole's eyes glistened for a bit then asked him,

"Are you gonna come with us to the con?" Conner didn't know what to say. He didn't really know should he go with them? Should he not? He didn't really think that far when he got there. Mari notice Conner's internal struggle and told Cole,

"He's just here to visit, so he might have something to do afterwards."

"It's fine." Conner spoke up. Mari turned to him questioningly and he elaborated,

"I have nothing to do actually, so it's fine. I can go with you guys." Mari stared at him as Cole gleamed at him. And so, they went.

* * *

Rubia watched the crowd enter the building. She and Leto arrived at the right time to blend into the crowd to get to the target and take it without getting caught. The two of them knew exactly when that tube of substance will be presented; the two of them will then steal it after wards. The only thing in the way is the body guards, so it will be a piece of cake. Rubia looked around the area and beckoned Leto to follow her close behind to a secluded area before they were noticed by anyone.

The team was assigned to guard a case with a substance called 'Omnia'. It was said to run anything, from toasters to vehicles. They even said it can run machines that are not from this world, but that is of course a rumor. But they are confident that it's strong enough to run a very complex machine. Robin ran some research on it and learned that the thing has a little kryptonite in it, so he's sort of relieved Conner isn't with them right now or else he would be really sick throughout all this.

Megan stood in a corner wondering what Conner is doing right now since they left without him being informed of what they're doing. Artemis couldn't help but hear her thoughts and debated whether she should consul her or not when Aqualad spoke up in their minds that they need to get ready for anything as the scientist that asked for their substance's protection came in,

"Alright, it's time."

Cole walked around the convention with both Mari and Conner close behind, Mari, watching her younger brother closely, worrying she might lose him in the crowd with Conner just following the two of them. The young boy stopped to the front of the entrance of a panel that is presenting something that is called 'Omnia', the boy had researched it in his spare time and is very interested in what it could do, so he turned to the both of them,

"Mari, let's go here!" He told her excitedly and pulled her along, Conner smiled at the two, he could see that Mari really loves her brother so much that she'll attend anything her brother is interested in. especially to something that she admitted to him that she doesn't have the slightest clue how anything works or even know the subject of what her brother talks about. The three of them took their seats in the front of the stage as the room is being filled with people.

Rubia took a peek out into the stage out into the audience and turned to Leto giving her a nod taking their place to take the supposed incredible substance.

Little did they know another mysterious group is aiming for the same item...

Robin and the team scanned the audience for any suspicious activity; so far everything is going as planned, nothing out of place. Megan then spotted Conner in the crowd; he's talking to none other than Mari, the girl that stayed with the team for a few months. The two of them look like they're enjoying themselves; Megan watched them for a few minutes then turned away. She couldn't help feeling hurt by the sight.

The team then got ready as two scientists entered the area. Robin and everyone else nodded to each other, Megan didn't respond for a bit until she heard one of the team call for her.

* * *

Mari and Conner and waiting patiently as Cole waited eagerly for the presentation to start when two scientists stepped on the stage. One of them stepped forward, looking a little nervous as he cleared his throat,

"Uh…. Good day, everyone. Thank you all for coming! I'm Edwin and this is my brother, Albert." The scientist spoke to the audience.

Cole's eyes were glued to whatever is under the cloth behind the nervous scientist, the scientist gave out his speech about the future, machines and then, finally the substance. The second scientist then wheeled the covered item closer to the first scientist, Conner couldn't help but feel really tired, and he actually wants to throw up. Mari noticed him looking sick,

"Conner, are you okay?" She whispered to him worriedly. He shook his head to her and looked back up at the stage and tried his hardest to pay more attention on the scientist but is actually having a hard time,

"Today we will be showing you a creation that will change the way we run our machines." The second Scientist known as Albert then pulled off the item, showing a glowing greenish blue tube,

"We call it Omnia." The first scientist, Edwin finished. Everyone then clapped, Mari joined in as well when suddenly Conner nearly collapsed, and she held him up and quietly spoke to him,

"Okay, you're not fine. Do you need to get to the restroom?" He didn't know what to say but nodded his head, she leans to Cole and informed him that the two of them will be out for a bit. Cole turned to them and nodded that it's okay.

The two of them then leave the room as Conner asks her to stop; they just stood outside for Conner to have a breather. Mari looked at him worriedly,

"What happened in there, Conner? Are you okay?" He took deep breaths and nodded to her,

"Yeah, just felt kind of light-headed in there." Mari still is worried for him,

"We can stay out here if you want. We'll just have to wait for the panel to finish." He turned to her and apologizes.

The two of them didn't know what to say to each other until suddenly they hear screams in the panel room.

* * *

The team kept to their positions, ready for anything.

Rubia and Leto waited for the presentation to finish when suddenly, a strange shadow went and engulfed the glass tube.

The two scientists got taken aback by the thing when suddenly smoke bombs were thrown in front of the audience, causing a panic.

Artemis ran towards the lights and turned them on as the rest of the team ran out from the back, seeing four silhouettes from the smoke.

Rubia gritted her teeth being taken by surprised by this, she didn't think another party is eyeing the same thing as they are. She was thinking of leaving, but decided against it and headed to the shadow dome,

"Leto! Look for a way for us to get out after we get the tube!" She yelled to Leto as she took out her axe from a suit case that is designed to release her weapon quickly and efficiently.

* * *

Mari and Conner struggled their way back into the room when the crowd of people swarmed their way out. Mari pushed her way through feeling panic welling up in her,

"Cole! COLE!" She yelled as she continued pushing her way into the room. Conner struggled to push passed the crowd as well telling Mari to stay calm. The two made it into the room and could see chaos erupting inside.

They could see the team is fighting off three unknown enemies as well as two strange looking women are fighting one other unknown person. Conner doesn't really know what's going on, but he knows one thing for certain. He needs to jump into the fight and help the team, along with keeping Mari and Cole safe from harm.

* * *

**AN: Here is the next chapter for this story. :) I hope you enjoy. :)**


End file.
